The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part VIII
After Issac has just laid waste to everyone in his way, he hops onto another ship, where he confronts another mob of pirates. Issac: Another mob? Boring, but I'll take it... Shiten: You all may go now! This game is one v. one! Issac: ???!!! Shiten: Hello there, my old friend. Are you ready for Round 2? Issac: I should probably ask you the same, fatty. Shiten: I'm always ready! You know the drill now. Hit me as hard as you can! Issac: Nah...I'd rather not... Shiten: But wh- Issac punches the floor with two monkey arms, causing a hole to form. He slips into the hole. Shiten: This isn't hide-and-seek! Where did you go, boy? Issac: Wouldn't you like to know! Quadruple Uppercut! Issac breaks through the deck right in front of Shiten, before uppercutting his many chins. Shiten stumbles back. Shiten: You've improved...I'm impressed! Issac slips through another hole in the ground. Shiten: Aw, c'mon, that's a coward's move! Scale Slam! Shiten runs, leans forward, and body slams into the deck. This causes several cracks in the deck, and Issac is sent crashing into the floor below. Issac: Urggg... Shiten, looking into the hole: Is that all the moves you have, Monkey Boy? How disappointing. Wait-where did you go? At blinding speed, Issac jumps out of another hole behind Shiten. Issac: QUADRUPLE BURST! Issac swings all four of his arms into Shiten's backside. This time, they have enough force to send Shiten flying quite a few feet away. Shiten: Urgg..so I see you took my suggestion to heart, Monkey Boy, and unlocked your true strength! Not to the fullest, mind you, but enough to keep you in the game! However, the playing field is still mine! Issac: Will you quit rambling and just fight already? Shiten: Sure. But first, I suppose I should warn you about one thing. This is my ship, and it was specifically built for me. I specifically requested it...lighter than any other ship in the fleet! Issac: Whaddaya mean?? Shiten steps toward the mast. Shiten: I mean...it's game over for you! Large Scale Tipper! Shiten hops up a great distance, then comes crashing back down. The force of him falling tilts the ship on a 90 degree angle almost instantly. Issac: Whoa! Issac barely manages to grab onto a mast, when he suddenly sees Shiten flying right towards him. He barely dodges, causing Shiten to break the mast and land on the ship, causing it to tilt yet again. Issac is thrown again, landing near the water. Shiten: Watch out, Monkey Boy! You don't wanna go in there! Issac: You don't think I know that. *To himself* Here is my chance! Quickly, Issac runs to the center of the ship. Shiten: Raaaaaahhh!!! Shiten jumps at him again. However, he lands face-first on the ground, doing nothing to the ship except damaging it and balancing it a little more. Shiten: Wha- Issac: You can't tip the scale on the fulcrum, silly! And now it's time to end this! Issac pulls out four staffs. Shiten: What? Staffs? You use weapons, too? Issac: I've always had to use weapons, living on the streets for so long. I've come to master them, even. I don't know why I thought I had to resort to my bare hands after I ate this fruit...this is even better now! Single! Double! Triple! Quadruple! BEATDOWN! Issac rapidly attacks Shiten with his staffs, and at the end sends Shiten flying into the mast. Shiten is now beaten and cannot get up. Shiten: Well boy...you've won this round...best two out of three? Issac: Nah. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc